Plastic serving trays, typically round in shape, are common in restaurants and taverns for waiters and waitresses to carry drinks and food items to tables they are serving. The trays are also used for busing dirty dishes and glasses. These trays are typically a disk with a bottom wall and a round (e.g., circular or oval) side wall which is conical so that it diverges upwardly away from the bottom wall. The tray also typically has a lip to make it easier to hold from the sides. The tray may also have a raised ridge on the lower surface of the bottom wall, and a nonskid material adhered or otherwise applied to the upper surface of the bottom wall of the tray.
There is a need to advertise the specials of the day in restaurants and taverns and an effective way of doing that is to do so on serving trays. Previously, advertising cards, sometimes called shouters, have been of the type which would have a small permanent or removable base so that they could stand up, and the shouter could be placed on the tray so that the patrons could see it when a waiter or waitress walked by or set the tray on a table. However, these were prone to being knocked over and were not all that visible since they were on the interior of the tray. The present invention seeks to overcome these disadvantages of prior restaurant and bar tray advertising shouters.